1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a key for use with a gaming machine, and more particularly, to an electronic key for a gaming machine that authorizes a user to perform various functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gaming industry is subject to strict regulations and supervision by various regulatory agencies. This is obviously necessary for integrity and fairness within the overall gaming industry. Thus, gaming machines are designed with many safeguards to prevent unauthorized interference with their functioning.
Among the safeguards employed for gaming machines are the use of mechanical locks. For instance, each gaming machine generally includes a door that may be opened to provide access to the internal workings of the gaming machine, including the coin hopper and bill stacking mechanism on the bill validator for collection, addition and removal of money. Generally, inside the gaming machine is a second door that includes a second mechanical lock and in some jurisdictions, even a third mechanical lock, which provides access to the gaming machine""s control system.
Within the gaming machine""s control system is the general processing platform. This processing platform includes processing necessary for controlling various aspects of the gaming, i.e., paytables, random number generation, payout history, money intake history, game selection among a variety of games to be played on the machine, etc. Thus, the need for adequate security in order to avoid interference with these various functional aspects of the gaming device is apparent.
Currently, one way in which gaming machines protect their gaming processes include the use of a xe2x80x9ckey chip.xe2x80x9d With a key chip, the door of the gaming machine is unlocked and opened, typically with a mechanical key. The access door to the control system is also unlocked and opened with, generally, a mechanical key and the main processing platform or board is removed from the control system. Existing, installed EPROM(s) are then removed for a short period of time, special EPROM(s) are inserted in their place and activated when the processing platform is replaced. These special EPROM(s) modify non-volatile RAM. Once modification is complete, the special EPROM(s) are removed and the original EPROM(s) are reinstalled. The machine recognizes the changes and enters a special configuration mode. This mode allows various secure, gaming functions and processes to be accessed and/or altered. As is readily apparent, this process is time consuming, labor intensive and causes premature hardware failures due to excessive insertion/removal, which can lead to bent pins, damaged sockets, etc. Furthermore, the EPROM(s) themselves are also easily prone to copying.
In accordance with the present invention, a key for use with a gaming machine for authorizing performance of at least one function of the gaming machine via a control system of the gaming machine includes a body, a connector for connection of the key to the gaming machine, and a memory device. The memory device is configured to authorize the control system to allow a user to perform at least one function.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a key in accordance with the present invention authorizes a user to perform at least one of changing paytables, changing games, verifying firmware, verifying software, downloading to media from an external source, clearing RAM within the control system, clearing content of a modifiable storage device, or other secure transactions. In regulated jurisdictions, these actions are normally subject to various regulations.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the key further includes non-volatile memory that is coupled to the body and receives information from the control system. The key may also include a processor used to execute hashing, decryption or any other required security processing.
Thus, a key in accordance with the present invention allows for quick, easy, yet secure access to protected gaming features and processes. Furthermore, a key in accordance with the present invention helps reduce hardware failures attributable to the continuous removal and insertion of EPROM(s) on current gaming processing platforms.